The Phathanian Empire
by Salamanderess
Summary: A cruel general has started his destruction of cultures and countries in order to build his empire. Will Tortall and it’s neighbouring countries be able to resist his forces and if so for how long? And at what cost?
1. Default Chapter

The Phathanian Empire

**Prologue:**

Entonio sat at his desk smiling as he pored over maps of his 'Phathanian Empire', the Carthaki Empire and went over his plans for Cyprus.

Toparg entered and looked at his general, over the last few years he had known him, his master had grown more sinister as her grew and grew with the favour of the pope of Ilyares, shaking his head at the millions that would die should the pope give him the thumbs-up for his diabolical plans.

Entonio saw Toparg's shake of the head, he looked up completely from his work and said, "Well?"

Toparg jumped, saluted Entonio and said, "The pope requests a private meeting to discuss your plans."

"Well by all means tell his royal holiness that I will be there." When Toparg didn't move, Entonio said coldly, "You are dismissed."

Quickly walking out of the small room he cursed silently and Toparg would relish the day when he could watch Entonio die slowly and painfully, just as he watched Toparg's brother and sister die or even better killing Entonio with his bare hands.

El're danced through the crowded streets of Lat'pu the capital of Cyprus, waving and petting the local tamed Panthera and Lupus who roam the streets, and laughing at the northerners who run and scream "Giant cats!" Or if it was a lupus "Giant wolves!" from what he had been told of their language.

El're sometimes got annoyed when he was ambushed by some travellers and made to tell the story of what the Panthera and Lupus were it was the same: "They are **not **immortals they were here long before we heard of a Stormwing and they live in the cedar forests on the coastline."

Some of the more educated northerners gave the Panthera and Lupus gifts consisting mainly of meat and bones and were startled to see guards riding pony-sized carnivores armoured with steel plated teeth and claws, El're himself had a Panthera which was a few months away from being called a "War Panthera" he was lucky to have one: most of the kids his age had to make-do with a pony or horse.

Visiting the blacksmiths he asked the blacksmith if he had finished repairing his sword: he had broken during a training exercise, the smith replied no and asked him to come back tomorrow.

El're hurried home snacking on some meat and curry pies, remembering that his mother had made fresh cakes that morning he ran through the stables stopping only to pat and give his Panthera, Leopold a bone.

Fearing that he would be too late for his mother's delicious bread and butter cakes.

When he arrived in the kitchen/dining area he found the silver platter where El're's mother's cakes usually rest empty of even the smallest crumbs.

Looking around he saw his older sister, Jasc eating one of the cakes looking at his sister with sudden desperation he quickly said, 'There's a bug on that one." El're's sister was just about to take another bite when hearing her younger brother's words dropped the cake with a squeal, quick as a flash he dived for it and El're had happily eaten the cake before his sister recovered.

When she realized what he had done she was about to cry, "Mum!" when a loud thudding sound stopped her, it repeated itself again and again slowly louder, thinking it was an earthquake, El're ran out of the house and on to the street a lot of other people were doing the same thing including his older sister Jasc.

The thudding continued getting louder but now El're could distinctively hear grunts of exertion and splashes.

Curious at what could be making those sounds he ran in the direction of it: south, as El're reached the harbour wall he began to climb when he reached the top he was greeted by a horrific sight: 800 warships each longer than 300 metres rowing at a perilously fast rate, the warriors on the ships silhouetted against the sun, suddenly realizing he should worn the guards he looked around, just below his feet was a dead soldier serval red-feathered arrows buried deep in his chest, feeling sick El're vomited near the dead guard.

Wiping his mouth El're noticed the guard's seashell horn _well, if I don't worn the town, who will?_ He thought, taking the shell to his lips he blew as hard as he could, the sound emitted from the horn sounded like a Stormwing shriek only magnified 10 times.

The reaction from the citizens of Cyprus was almost automatic: women and children inside the stone houses men old and young put on armour and picked up swords and shields some mounted or set loose war trained Panthera and Lupus.

Feeling better that he had done something useful, El're fell down into the harbour a red-feathered arrow buried in his shoulder and he remained unconscious of the battle scene occurring around him.

El're woke to the sound of roaring, growling, screaming and the smell of burning wood, slowly rising because of his hurt shoulder, it took El're a while to get his bearing, shaking his head to rid himself of dizziness, he looked around seeing nothing but stone walls, sea and a sewerage tunnel that leaked into the sea.

El're wondered about the continuing screams and smoke he slowly started to realize that he sounded the alarm to warn of sea invaders.

Looking at the sewerage tunnel he realized that he had to crawl through it and face the invaders but first he had to deal with a certain red-feathered arrow, looking at it El're couldn't imagine the pain that pulling the arrow out would cause, gritting his teeth El're took a grip on the arrow and pulled surprisingly he didn't faint but the pain was incredible and forced him to his knees still gritting his teeth El're told himself that he was a man now, a man.

Feeling dizzy and faint, a scream and the roar of a house going up in flames reminded him why is was there, ripping off his wool socks and tearing it into strips he made himself a crude bandage.

Looking at the tunnel he regretted the need to go through it, getting on his hands and knees and crawling inside the small tunnel he realized how poor the light was and as El're went deeper the fouled water reached his chin and the reek of human waste became stronger till it was close to unbearable, he could feel his shoulder wound itching he knew turning around and scratching it would do little but cause it to bleed and further irritation.

As the tunnel widened El're found he could stand instead of crawling, as he waded through the stream of human waste he considered what he would find on the other side of the ladder that he expected to find, soldiers perhaps? Maybe a commander/ if there was a commander on the other side of the ladder El're would have to kill him, he didn't like the sound of that event though he had killed before in a live blades act it was only by accident and El're had been severely punished: 10 lashes and he couldn't ride Leopold for a month not that he could mount his Panthera after 10 lashes anyway, reminded of his Panthera he wondered how he fared as he was just out of cubhood and had 3 months of training left before he could be called a "War Panthera".

Finally after what seemed to El're as years of wading through waste he saw and approached the iron rungs that led upward that meant to El're, freedom.

Gripping the rusted, algae encrusted rungs El're climbed upward, once again the question of what he would find on the other side entered his thoughts once more.

Reaching the top of the 'ladder', he started pushing on the stone blocking him from fresh air and the events happening above him, he continued to pushing and banging on the stone and quite suddenly a scratching sound on the stone above him made him stop, the scratching turned to scratching/banging.

El're narrowly avoided severe brain damage as the once solid stone above him cracked and crumbled under some nameless pressure and splashed to a stop in the sewerage stream below.

When the dust cleared, El're looked up and saw his Panthera Leopold fully saddled and armoured jumping around yowling revealing his steel plated teeth and obvious happiness.

As soon as El're climbed out of the hole leading to the sewerage he congratulated his pet/friend grateful that he was alive and well.

Leopold or Lee as he was often called began to jump up and down eager and full of energy.

Looking at Lee he commanded, "Stand." Leopold immediately lost his kitten like acts and stood his flickering tail the only sign he was happy.

Looking around El're finally saw the full extent of the damage: all the wooden building reduced to piles of char, the stone buildings collapsed on top of it inhabitants and dead bodies everywhere the whole scene of destruction clearly evident.

El're felt deeply sorry for everything and hoped his family and friends were O.K it was pointless he knew but he had to do something turning to face his Panthera who was prancing nervously he said weakly "Home?" Lee ran away a short distance then stopped as he waited for his master to catch up then ran away again.

There wasn't much left of El're's once proud home and glorious home, he vaguely noticed the lack of screams as he started to rummage through the ruins looking for anything that could be salvaged he found an honour spear and a dull gladius.

"Hey you!" the soldiers words echoed through the once busy street, fearing that the soldier was talking about him, El're turned slowly and didn't make a sound to his surprise he saw that the person the soldier was talking about was his sister Jasc running towards him or away from the soldier either way she was plainly terrified and running straight towards El're.

Jasc fell with a scream of pain an arrow in her back as the soldier put his bow and arrows away Jasc made a weak attempt to crawl away the soldier just laughed and walked towards her unsheathing his broadsword.

Raising it to the proper height as El're's sister continued to crawl away he sliced it down cutting Jasc's back and realising a blood curdling scream as again and again the soldier hacked like it was some sort of job that had to be done, El're could only stand watching the soldier butcher his sister finally she was put out of her misery with a quick chop to the head.

The soldier wiped his brow then wiped his broadsword on what remained of Jasc's dress leaving a bloody streak.

Finding his voice El're yelled and threw rocks at the soldier turning towards Lee he said, "Stand." Mounting his Panthera he picked up the honour spear and held it like a javelin and yelled at the now interested soldier "Charge!" Lee's hindquarters bunched up and let loose a powerful spring and another till he it was a full-blown charge.

Lee roared making the soldier flinch and lower his sword as El're sped past he threw the spear clean into the soldier's heart and out his back.

Slowing Lee down and turning him slightly so he could see the soldier fall on his knees, drop his broadsword and finally fall face first into the now blood streaked cobbles.

Turning Lee completely around he guided him forward with knee commands the halted him as they reached El're's sisters body dismounting he picked up his sisters corpse and walked towards their once proud house shifting the rubble with his foot, El're buried his sister with tears in his eyes and a quick prayer to Jasc.

"Come Lee." Remounting his Panthera he galloped him towards the harbour and prayed to the gods that there was one sea vessel left.

Kaddar sat at his desk writing reports when a tall, curly-haired, brown-eyed man said something in a foreign language, "Sorry I don't understand." Emperor Kaddar said slowly.

"Ah Carthaki." The new comer said, "Sorry but I thought you would understand Ilyarian, my apologies, I've come to claim my throne."

Kaddar openly laughed, "And who might you be?" he asked he was laughing so hard tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Entonio ruler of **my** Phathanian Empire." Entonio said with contempt as he withdrew his sword, Kaddar's laughter died in his throat, "Wait! How did you get past my guards?" Kaddar asked desperately.

"Their my guards now." Entonio said eyes crazy with power.

****

**A/n: please review!**


	2. The Nameless One

Chapter 1: The Nameless One 

Jonathan sat at his desk reading report after report of some nameless person or persons that has seized control of the Carthaki Empire, a week after reading the first of these letters one of George's spies reported back the same thing: A nameless person had sparked fear and gained control of Carthak the only piece of information that was different and not basically the same as the other reports was that Kaddar and his wife had disappeared of he face of the earth no one had seen them since their last public meeting a few weeks ago.

Someone knocked on the door, 'Come in." Jonathan called not looking up from his work, "We've received another one Jon." George's voice clearly stated.

A note fluttered down on top of one of Jonathan's reports attracting his attention, "What's this?" He asked holding the note up.

"Another report about 'The Nameless One' this time in the Copper Isles." George replied.

"Gods! This 'Nameless One' isn't wasting anytime, where did you get that name from anyway?" Jonathan asked.

"It's in the report, apparently 'The Nameless One' is what the person who's controlling all of this conquering shall we call it? Likes to be called by the public, mind you the only thing that name is doing is sparking more fear and uncertainty."

George said worried about his daughter Aly.

* * *

Entonio was happy: he had seized what generations of fighting had created and half the countries on his 'list', he couldn't believe how easy it was: just start rumours and systematically kill off a few people, threaten the rest and create confusion about your identity, create a name that people fear to mention because they don't know anything about what they are talking about.

He even like the name 'Nameless One' it gave himself a new dimension that he had never thought to create or explore the possibilities of.

The next country on his list was a place called 'the Copper Isles' and once again would he use the same ruthless techniques that had granted him control of Carthak and a seaport town called Tyra.

* * *

Aly moved as quickly as the chains attached to her legs permitted, apparently her chain gang that included most of the higher palace staff, had to witness something and Aly's gut told her it could only be bad.

As the group past the dock Aly realized what they were going to see: an Example but the question remained who?

The people in the chain gang along with herself were put in a line facing the wooden posts where Examples were showed standing next to the pole was a figure with a linen bag on their head, a man stood next to the figure with brown curly hair and brown eyes was saying something in a flowing language to a man with brown-black eyes and light brown hair, "Honestly Toparg." Entonio said to Toparg knowing that no one but a few of the soldiers and Toparg could understand him, "Killing the savages queen will put them in their place, I heard from one of my 'recruited' spies that this is what they do to worn others that may do the same." Toparg knew what his general had meant by 'recruited' his personal soldiers found a rich merchant and tortured him for information, Entonio motioned to Toparg it was the signal for him to show who was under the linen bag, he removed it and a gasp went up from the crowd.

Aly's stomach sank and sank till it went no further; they were going to kill Dovasary the first Kyprish queen in over a hundred years.

Dove was scared and gagged, in all her years no one had told her that they were going to make an Example out of her and then actually do it, she tried moving her hands but to no avail: they were tied as with her feet.

Entonio said in a clear voice in the language common to these lands, "This is a warning to all those who try to rule without my permission or establish any kind of order other the one I have set, this is you fate." He said in Ilyarian to Toparg and the soldiers, "Burn her."

Toparg obeyed, pushing Dove to the edge of on of the poles he untied her arms the forcefully pushed her against the pole and tied her arms then gave the same treatment to her legs it making sure she had very little movement, before pulling away he whispered to her, "I'm sorry." Dove couldn't respond due to the fabric inside her mouth.

Ilyarian soldiers put wood at the base of the wooden pole making it larger and larger to the pile of wood was up to Dove's chest.

Once again Entonio switched to the common dialect, "Burn her!" almost all in the crowd cried out before being silenced by the threat of the soldiers gloved hands and large broadswords.

The guards and Toparg lit their torches and threw them on the pile of wood, it went up with a roar, Dove started screaming as the flames started licking at her feet.

Aly strained at her chains then jumped forward trying to save her, a guard noticed and beat Aly to the ground using his dagger hilt, the screams continued they lingered for a while longer as Dove was fully consumed, Aly had tears in her eyes from both the beating and seeing the queen that she had put so much effort into putting on the throne burnt at the steak.

* * *

El're sat and leaned or pulled as he was being told by the captain Hanath, over the last few weeks he had been on the Mangrove he had gained bulk, muscles from the hard work and plain but nourishing food and learned how to steer a ship using a tiller despite the difference in languages between El're and the Captain and the rest of the crew.

El're had in a few weeks learnt the basic commands for using the tiller from watching the captain and the response from the previous tiller worker, repeated the command, studied the response for that command.

When El're's skills were put to the test he generally did the correct thing we he didn't the Captain screamed and shouted then the professional tiller worker corrected the course and showed El're what he had done wrong, repeated the command, the general direction of were it was suppose to go with the command and at the end of each week El're had a firmer grasp on the common language of the country were they were going that took El're a week to pronounce correctly: Tortall.

"Lean-to!" Hanath commanded, El're leaned and the few of the sailors on board that was resting or eating braced themselves for the turbulence that followed that command.

El're smiled as he remembered the reaction of the crew when he rode down to the harbour on a pony-sized carnivore: they screamed and shouted "Lion! Giant lion! With steel teeth and claws!" only the captain had been to Cyprus before and had reassured the crew that it was tamed and wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't hurt its master.

A roar sounded from below the deck, El're checked the sun and saw that it was time to feed his gigantic pet, looking around for the tiller worker he spotted him rubbing tired eyes and carefully walked between the rowers and sat on the opposite side of him and griped the tiller, "My...turn." He spoke carefully in Cyprusese, El're let go, nodded at him telling him silently that he understood and went to feed his hungry pet.

The had been at sea for two months and from what he understood of the language the crew and Captain mainly spoke in, that they were a few days travel away from a place called Cor-us.

El're was sleeping in his small cabin thinking about the country he had left behind, memories of the dead and the soldier hacking his sister to pieces still gave him nightmares and dreams of his family being forced to work in mines in some dark corner of the world.

"Land-ho!" a sailor called, El're clambered up from his bed and past his pet that took up most of the floor and ran up the wooden stairs to see a large expanse of land dotted with towns and a major city that he later found out was called port Legann.

"Oi!" the man at the tiller called, El're turned around and saw that he was gesturing that it was his turn to steer the ship.

Taking the tiller he found that he could still see the city looming ever closer, getting more detailed more vibrant than his home city Lat'pu could ever be, pushing the tiller as the Captain commanded he steered the boat in the cove and tied it as he entered the docks, the rowers stop rowing and the Captain had the crew get their stuff and meeting him at the harbour master's house for their pay, he looked at El're and said in Cyprusese, "You may stay with me."

El're chose to stay, he went down stairs gathered up his hard-won clothes and dagger, woke Leopold, saddled him and put his armour in his saddle bags: he didn't want to look like he was going to try to take over this new country single-handed.

Hanath guided him to the harbour master's lodge trying to tell El're that these people had never seen a Panthera before and neither did himself before he sunk his ship on the nearby reefs then had to work to get a new one.

The lodge was more of an inn were people sailors met and collected their pay, El're tied Leopold at the front next to a now fidgety war-horse.

He entered with Hanath by his side, the place was confusing: too much smoke, people talking loudly some laughing others drunk and the rest gambling or waiting for their previous Captains to give them their pay.

Hanath paid the sailors and El're and took El're outside and told him as best as he could that he had to go to the Pirate's Swoop and he was welcomed to come along, El're agreed not knowing anyone else at this strange but wonderfully new country were it was from what El're had seen of it mostly flat where as his was mountainous and hilly.

El're rode upon Leopold, whilst Hanath rode a dappled-grey mare that had taken a liking to El're and his mount, Lee or Leopold.

On the way to the Pirate's Swoop El're knew that his life had changed ever since he blew the warning call of sea invaders and wished he could have prevented that from occurring he mourned his sister, his family his whole life that he had left behind in Cyprus, Lee's growling made El're look around he saw what he didn't want to see: bandits, "Guard yourself." Hanath said withdrawing his sword.

"Wait there's no need for this!' El're whispered to Hanath, "Lee roar!" he commanded, Leopold stopped looked at the wannabe bandits and let out an ear –splitting roar that pretty much shook the earth, sending birds flying, the bandits horses went wild bucking and there was little they could do to stop it besides turning and running away all chose that option even the ones that had been bucked of their mounts; all were afraid of the giant carnivore with steel plated teeth and claws.

"Handy trick." Hanath commented after a few minutes of complete silence.

* * *

They arrived at Pirate's Swoop with no problems and word of the pony-sized lion that had appeared at Port Legann had somehow leaked to the Pirate's swoop.

The crowds were both awed and frightened; they wanted to touch Leopold to see if he was real but none were game enough to see if the shiny stuff on his teeth and claws were steel.

Alanna sat on a chair peering out the window trying to see into the Copper Isles to see if her daughter was alive and who was causing all this trouble, a servant shook Alanna's shoulder gently, "Excuse me miss, but a man and a strange boy are hear to see Lord George." Alanna looked at her, "Show them in.," she said finally, wondering who they were.

* * *

El're and Hanath stood waiting for someone to receive them, a lady with purple eyes asked them who they were Hanath replied but El're didn't understand, when Alanna repeated the question, Hanath told her that he didn't understand and asked El're in Cyprusese the question, he nodded in understanding but hesitated and still didn't say anything as he looked away and tears came unbidden to his eyes.

Alanna felt concerned for him and instead asked him his name, this time El're responded, "El're." This was the first time either Alanna or Hanath heard his name and Hanath thought he misheard it because from what he knew of the Cyprus dialect and it was enough, Hanath thought El're said, "The sun." but it was his name, Alanna looked at him as he mouthed 'the sun' over and over again.

"Translate.' Alanna said convinced what El're had said was anything else but a name.

"Uh...he said his name: El're roughly translated from what I know of Cyprusese his name means 'the sun'.'

"Cypr-...what?" Alanna said mot understanding then Alanna made a connection... _'The Nameless One' spoke a different language perhaps this boy knows who he is or maybe he's a spy._ Alanna thought it over.

"Sigh-prus." Hanath repeated, Alanna said it over and over again till she got it.

"So he's from Cyprus?" Alanna asked looking at El're interest, _why doesn't he want to tell me that he's from Cyprus?_ Alanna wondered._ Where is Cyprus anyway?_


	3. Border War

Chapter 2: Border War 

The border between Tortall and Tyra was not that closely monitored but it was monitored all the same, the guards patrolled the stonewalls of the forts built long ago when Tyra and Tortall were at war hundreds of years ago.

Suddenly a guard fell from the wall a red-fletched arrows dotting his body then another and another till there was no guards left to witness the thousands of Ilyarian soldiers running quickly to secure the wall, scaling ladders were brought forward and the wall was breached the soldiers of the fort were killed in their sleep.

* * *

El're had drawn a map it featured the bottom and the side of the Carthaki Empire, east of were the corner of the continent met the sea was Cyprus further south was the peninsula of Ilyares, more east from Cyprus was the civilisation of Arngos next to that was Ethenics, El're explained to Alanna that the capital of his country had been burnt to the ground as with Arngos and Ethens slaves and soldiers brought from the conquered countries to boost the Ilyarian army.

Alanna slowly understood that El're's home had been destroyed all in the name of conquering as well as serval other countries, if this information was correct Tortall was next on the list and quickly excused herself and sent a message to Jonathan telling him what she knew and that she was going to Corus with the strange boy to have him give his evidence and to hopefully give him a new home and future with her Gift.

* * *

Aly was shattered her hopes and dreams were ripped from her hands as soon as she got them, she mourned the future her child would have to live in. Aly slept in rude shelters built by the soldiers that provided little if any shelter at all and they were all fed gruel and forced to tear down or burn the cities their forefathers had built.

She still remembered vividly the day Dove was burned and often dreamed about making her wake with a scream when this happened the guards of the prison camps beat her making her mourn Dove in silence.

Hundreds of people had died from the first wave of sicknesses and the soldiers did little about it besides killing of the sickest and dumping their bodies in the bay.

* * *

If port Legann shocked El're it was nothing compared with the shock he received when he saw Corus it was everything about this new country that shocked him and everyone in it treated him like royalty, his new companion Alanna who had left her home to give Jonathan more detail of the approaching invasion, had been equally shocked when she saw his mount, after the sock she had briefly mentioned the career choices of this country: Knights, Shang, sorcerer most of the things she mentioned you had to have years of training and the one choice she said that had interested him the most was to be one of the Queen's Riders: he could ride Leopold and advance upon skills he already knew and learn new ones, he told Alanna his choice and she smiled: she half hoped he would be either a Knight of one of the Queen's Riders.

Hanath the old Captain said he would be damned to go too far from the sea and left El're alone with Alanna whom he half-trusted.

Alanna quickly gained El're's trust and El're hers they became friends and El're even knew a few sword tricks that Alanna never heard or saw, it was a learning experience for them both.

Upon arrival at the Palace Alanna was saluted, El're assumed she was some sort of high ranking general (there was no 'King's Champion' in Cyprus, just general/knights or King for that matter just a 'ruler' of large duties that the local soldiers couldn't handle i.e.: trade and deployment of military ships) and the guards placed a absent hand on their swords at the sight of Leopold and his steel plated teeth and claws as the image was fearsome.

When Alanna and El're reached the stables the ostlers were unsure of what to do when El're dismounted, noticing their shock he himself groomed and removed his saddle bags and gave Leopold a big meaty bone El're had received in the Pirate's Swoop.

While he was doing this Alanna talked to Stefan about what she had missed when she left, the news wasn't good apparently the invasion had already started on the Tyran/Tortallan border.

El're had finished and Alanna led him inside the Palace for lunch then went to straight to Jonathan's office hearing her husband's voice, Alanna entered El're not far behind.

George turned around at the sound of the door opening and greeted Alanna, seeing El're he raised an eyebrow, "Who do we have here?" he asked.

"My name is El're." El're responded his answer lightly accented and took a seat.

"El're is here to explain where he's from and why." Alanna stated seeing Jonathan's questioning glance and George's raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean where and why?" Jonathan asked.

"He-El're is from Cyprus." Alanna said.

"Cyprus?" both George and Jon asked at the same time.

"It's south-east from Carthak, El're you better explain." Alanna said looking at El're who almost immediately started fidgeting.

El're who still wasn't comfortable in this new language, "Cyprus, my home was ravaged by Ilyarian soldiers they-" El're said something that was utterly inconceivable it was clear El're having such a short vocabulary had to resort to his native tongue, he swallowed and continued, "The soldiers killed my sister and took the rest of my family as slaves." El're looked down tears filling his eyes as he remembered burying his sister Jasc and the image of the soldier hacking his sister down and the now dying image if his lost family.

"It's okay." Alanna comforted El're till he was able to talk again, "An Ilyarian general did this with the 'yes' of the pope, they will stop at nothing to control every stone and every human life." El're looked Jonathan in the eyes not afraid, "They have already started with my home and now they're after yours."

Jonathan who was watching intently looked at George and said, " 'The Nameless One' ".

Alanna looked at Jonathan and then George, "What are you too not telling me?" she asked wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"Alanna-" George stood up from his seat, "The Copper Isles are already taken by the mastermind of all this they call him 'The Nameless One' ".

Alanna was crestfallen, "Aly" she said not willing to believe.

Turning his attention El're, "You've helped us greatly, what is your reward?" he asked.

"Sir, I wish no reward." El're said looking at his feet.

"Alanna?" Jonathan asked.

Alanna snapped out of whatever trance she was in and said, "Put him in the Queens Riders." She smiled at El're who was looking at her in astonishment.

"Done." Jonathan stated, "George, please take El're to his new quarters as I have something to tell your wife." George nodded in understanding and took El're to his new 'home'.

The war-mages stood on a hill overlooking the battle between the Tortallan and Ilyarian soldiers, summoning storms and miniature cyclones to aid them in the battle and each time they launched the spells scores of their own soldiers died along with the Tortallan soldiers: the weather magic was too unpredictable.

* * *

Numair Samalin stood on a outcropping of rock that pointed up like fingers and called upon his own magic far more predictable then his opponents, it surrounded him like a black cloak and shot forward into the sky like a beacon and spread out, it spilt into multicoloured rays that shot down exploding the earth like modern day mines, injuring and blinding only enemies.

The battle for the border had begun in earnest as fresh troops arrived to boost and offer support for almost exhausted soldiers.

His wife Daine was flying overhead directing the hawks and falcons that had come to help when they saw the soldiers slaughtering hawk and falcon young for breakfasts for the hungry Ilyarian soldiers.

* * *

El're was awkward and shy upon his arrival to the other Queen's Riders-in training who were eating in the dining hall, he grabbed himself a tray and began to wait in-line for food, another thing he had noticed that he took for granted was the lack of seafood and types of bread so far he had only seen two types brown and white.

Siting down to eat his collected he heard words he half-knew 'invasion' and 'border clashes' echoed through his ears.

Looking to see the speaker he found a kind face but serious face that was framed by laugh lines and dark hair who appeared to be around his own age.

Turning his gaze back to his plate his saw three tools he didn't know how to use trying to use the knife as a spoon he found that he needed help.

He looked at the boy and asked for some help with the use of the eating tools, surprisingly he didn't laugh and showed him how to use them once El're had the gist of it he asked, "Your not from around here are you?"

El're shook his head, "where are you from then?" he asked kindly.

"Cyprus." El're said quietly.

"Cypr-what?" he asked his friends now getting interested by the strange name.

'Cyprus it's south-east from Carthak." El're said getting slightly annoyed.

"I once lived in Carthak and there are no islands of the coast." Another rider-in training put in.

"It's no where near Carthak." El're said now getting annoyed.

"But you said it was south-east of Carthak." The first boy protested.

"It is but your talking about the capital of Carthak, I'm talking about the empire of it, it's south-east of the bottom left hand side of it." El're said trying to get it through their heads.

"Oh." They both said, "but I thought Carthakis spoke the same language as us but you seem to have a strange accent." The first boy said.

"I didn't know of the Carthaki Empire until recently but yes I do have my own language." El're said finishing off his breakfast.

They both exchanged glances, "Do you know of anything about the border war?" the second boy said, "Sorry." Was El're reply as he rose, "Perhaps you should ask him." El're gestured to the first boy. They both laughed, "You think I'm a boy?" the first 'boy' asked black eyes twinkling.

"Err...yes?" El're said not sure, the 'boy' giggled again and said, "I'm a girl." She rose and offered her outstretched hand, "I'm Sarralyn Samalin." "El're" he said as he shook her offered hand.

**A/n: me and my twists I suppose no one shall know what will come of this until the next chapter.**


	4. Mass Rebellion

** Chapter 3: Mass Rebellion**

Hannibal the new Carthaki general stood on the plaza elevated a few feet above the crowd assembled, he smiled at the one action he was going to do to bolster the hope of the whole population of Carthak that ever believed or was starting to believe in it's old ruler ever returning. Emperor Kaddar was brought forward, the assembled crowd gasped, removing his sword Hannibal said in serval different languages, "Behold your Emperor! Your saviour of all things wrong and unjust!" the crowd began cheering and chanting, "Hannibal! Hannibal!" Emperor Kaddar looked up to see the crowd cheering but it was not his name, feeling the chains on his arms and legs he assumed he was going to be killed in front of the crowd. Hannibal placed Kaddar gently on the ground and with one mighty blow broke through Kaddar's chains and yelled, "For the freedom of Carthak!" the crowd cheered as it's ruler was freed and placed back on his old throne free to rule again, Hannibal waited almost patiently for The Nameless One to return and see a large part of his empire already under it's own rule but Entonio was no fool he had placed spies everywhere that mattered, within hours of Kaddar being placed on his old throne he had already heard the news and had devised a cunning scheme that would snap, shatter and finally remove the backbone of the rebellion in Carthak.

Hannibal had got his first taste of justice and knew that somewhere that his brother's decapitated body rested a little easier but it wasn't enough to satisfy the once outlawed general, he had to have Entonio's head on a pike.

(-)

King Jonathan stood over a highly detailed map of the border between Tyra and Tortall telling the knights who stood around him the battle plans and what to expect.

Alanna lent against one of the support beams that were placed close to the map. Listening to what Jonathan was saying she realized that since both sides losses were heavy that it would take serval years of hard fighting and skilled warcraft before the border was once again under Tortallan control.

(-)

El're rode forward on Leopold and expertly threw the barbed javelin right threw the straw dummy's heart, the training master nodded and El're had pasted the last of the fighting skills tests, he was now able to join the war on the border only 15 he had the skills of a far older person, he smiled as Sarralyn clapped at his expertise and congratulated him on making it into the Queen's Rider's.

El're took Leopold to the stables and knew with cold certainty he would now be able to complete his quest of avenging his family and friends deaths and maybe just maybe they were still alive.

(-)

The border was a mess of dead or dying people both sides wanted to remove them from the battlefield to prevent the soldiers from being dishonoured by the stormwings but both sides were unsure whether or not that the other side would mount an attack why they were clearing the battlefield. Everywhere there were bits or fire-sharpened stakes, barbed wire and discarded pikes.

The Tortallans were about to launch an attack or rather a faint and quick withdrawal while the mages planted magical wards to warn the Tortallans or any advancement on the Ilyarian side and the ironic thing was neither the Tortallans or the Ilyarians knew a thing about the people they were fighting.

El're crept forward keeping Leopold under strict control and watching for any movement on the walls of the opposition.

The attack was a success and the Ilyarian soldiers didn't know what happened till it was too late: the wards were in place and serval hundred fresh Tortallan Queen's riders attacked the wall like a gigantic wave washing away a small leaf.

Leopold roared his battle roar and attacked any soldiers foolish to come close enough to see the steel on his claws and teeth; the wall was breached and reclaimed after many months of hard fighting.

(-)

Entonio couldn't believe what was happening his Empire was slipping out from between his grip; he managed to keep the Copper Isles but only just: apparently the 'natives' of the Copper Isles were very familiar with rebellion, the Carthakis never before had Entonio met an equal general and the Tortallans he had tried almost everything to win more than the border but they kept him at bay. He was getting furious and when Entonio get furious he unsheathes his 'Bastard Sword'.

(-)

One foolish gesture had made Hannibal come out of hiding: throwing his brother's head through his mother's bakery shop window, upon seeing Hasdrubal's head he said the soon to be famous words: "I see there the fate of Carthak."

And that's exactly what he had done decided the fate of Carthak in that one moment, he would unleash Kaddar's most dangerous but surprisingly still hidden weapons: the war elephants and purge Carthak of all the foreign soldiers.

Hannibal had devised a plan that would hopefully force the invading army to withdraw to whatever unknown country it came from.

(-)

It began with the arrival of the war elephants on the battlefield facing the opposing army consisting of horse riders and foot soldiers and the elephant charge began. The Ilyarian army just divided up and attacked throwing javelins barbed and dipped in a mysterious sticky black fluid that they set alight before throwing, Hannibal seated on top of a war elephant observed the proceedings and wondered what good the javelins wood do: all of the elephants were armoured with archers raining arrows upon the enemy and skilled swordsmen to discourage climbing.

Closely watching her realized that the special javelins were doing something: the elephants hit were dizzy and their wounds bled openly, one of the first elephants to be hit was lying on its side weakly trumpeting.

He was slowly but surely losing the battle, giving up now meant death not only for himself and his followers but also for the Kaddar, which signalled the end of the Carthaki Empire.

(-)

Entonio was smiling his cruellest smile and wondered about the plague his mages were brewing, it was much like small pox but only slower and more painful. He had the army's fletchers dipping arrowheads in the brew, the blacksmiths covering armour with the powder form of the plague and the swords, lances and daggers were also dipped.

Equipping the army with the weapons was easy but ensuring that all of the army had a natural resistance to it was different, in preparation to the plague he was going to unleash, the mages were forced to test the resistance potion on live victims and chop of limbs with poison covered weapons making sure that it worked.

The whole point of the plague was to force alliances with rulers that were forced to make peace for the cure or die out.

The cure itself only lasted a week, so should they start a rebellion the people who planned and started it would die a slow painful death.

The proper antidote lasted for years ten in fact but the rulers and the people would never touch it only the loyal soldiers of his army and himself.

Knowing that soon the pope of Ilyares would soon withdraw his approval of Entonio's actions, he had to act fast to win the pope over once more and the people.

(-)

**A/n: I need more support for this story or it will be terminated, sadly :(**


End file.
